It's never simple, never easy
by CahhFernanda
Summary: What he was now, it wasn't something that could really feel something. But he stayed. And watched her. And just it. Yo! Bling- Pos For Warrick.


A/N: Ok, this is my first CSI story. So be nice with me! English isn't my mother language, and I didn't have a beta, so any mistakes, blame me. (: Anyway, I'm still missing Warrick, so I've written this fic, as a goodbye, but never forget sort of thing. The title comes for Taylor Swift's Breathe. It's a great song, but it doesn't belong to me. Neither does CSI.

I hope you enjoy! And please REVIEW! Thanks :D

* * *

><p>It's never simple, never easy<p>

He liked to watch her. Just sit around, far away enough to see her fully and, yet, close enough to feel her in someway.

He knew it was silly. What he was now, it wasn't something that could really _feel_ something. He couldn't feel his heart skip a beat every single time he saw her, he couldn't smell her perfurm when she walks by him, he couldn't feel his palms sweating when she was around. But he stayed. And watched her. And just it.

He spend hours, hours and hours sitting at same spot, if she stayed at same spot too. Sometimes, he actually saw others faces and bodys, not only hers. He saw that men with the bright smile and the southern accent, telling her about something or another. Or the guy who he actually saw growping from young men with a crazy hair to men with a normal hair. He missed those people too, but nothing comparing to how much he missed that woman, with her stawberry blonde hair and the most gorgeous smile in the whole planet.

Sitting by the same place that he always chose (the couch, which in other times, always felt very confy under him, now he just couldn't feel it), he has seen her cry, far many times more than when he could actually be closer to her and hold her in his arms. He knew she missed him too. He knew she still had his number in her cellphone, or that she still knew his adress by heart. Or that he hidded for everybody a picture of so many years ago, in which both of them seem so happy, and shameless and alive. A image of an almost too distante and blurry past.

"You have to let her go, son."

It was his Grandma; she showed up in surprise and if Warrick still had a heart, he was sure that it would be beating very fast right now. She had come to be with him in that odd and calm place he was for a few months now. And in Catherine's couch, she came to be with him after what felt like days of devote and patient watch.

Warrick looked at his Grandma tired and wise eyes.

"What do y' mean, Gramma?"

She looked at Catherine, who was parcially hide behind a huge pile of paperword, her strawberry blonde hair and those glasses of hers. She smiled a little and looked back at her grandson.

"This is not good for her, 'Rick... You really think she doesn't feel you, just because you are far away for her?"

Warrick looked at Cath and really saw her. She looked a lot more tired than the normal, like she hasn't sleept at all, for multiple days. Her eyes were red, by the tears that were always falling off. He came closer to her. And, as he actually felt his movement, she looked up and focus somewhere along his face.

"It's just... just... I really miss her... - Warrick stated, without take his eyes from her.

"I know that, son. And I think you know that she does too..."- He shaked his head, agreeing. - "But you can't be together anymore..." - Warrick finally stepped away for Catherine and sat again on the sofa. - "I know it sucks, but it's going to worse if continue to come here. For you and especilly for her.

Martha Brown looked down at her grandson and saw how broken he was. She felt sorry for him, but it had to be done. She took a deep breath and sat by his side.

"Your life in Earth came to an end too soon, but it ended, either way. Hers, don't." - Warrick looked at his gramma and waited. - "It's not going to be good for her to stuck to something she could never achieve... stuck to you. You have to let her go, so she can let you go." - She smiled and put her hand on top of his.

"It was she, you know, Gramma? The one? - he said looking at Catherine, one more time.

Martha waved her head, saying yes silently.

"But letting go of her doesnt mean you gonna love her less or stop loving her. It just shows how much you love her, because you want her to happy, right?

Warrick mouthed a yes. He got up and posted himself on Cath's front. And then, the door behind him opened and Nick entered the office, smiling. Catherine lift her head and looking pass Warrick, smiled too.

"You're ready, Cath?"

"You know, the same question applies to you..." - Grandma Brown said - Are you, 'Rick?"

Warrick smiled and looked on last time on those deep blue eyes of Cath.

"Yes..." - Both of them said at the same time.

"Bye, Cath." - Warrick said, while he was going and she got off the room.

"Bye, Warrick." - Catherine said before closing the door behind her.

The end.


End file.
